1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hand sized sanitizer for handles of the type found on shopping carts and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The best way to minimize the spread of harmful germs, such as microscopic bacteria, viruses, fungi and protozoa, is to limit contact with objects exposed to germs, as much as possible. Periodically wiping down frequently handled objects is another way to avoid the spread of germs. Soap and water are perfectly adequate for cleaning. For something stronger, an antibacterial soap may be used. It may not kill all the germs that can lead to sickness, but it can reduce the amount of bacteria on an object. Bleach or a diluted solution that contains bleach can be used, but soap and water may be applied afterwards so that the strong smell does not irritate, for example, the nose of a child.
One example of an object exposed to harmful germs is a well known shopping cart handle. It should be noted in particular, that many shopping cart manufacturers build their shopping carts in such a way so as to allow parents to place their children in the basket of the cart, facing the parent, with the child's feet hanging through openings located under the handle of the cart. This placement is conducive to having the child constantly grasp the handle of the cart while being pushed so that the child remains balanced and upright in the basket. The inevitable result is that the child's hands come into contact with the shopping cart handle and subsequently foreign harmful bacteria on numerous occasions, and ultimately find themselves in the child's mouth and touching their face.
While wiping a handle before use would be desirable, carrying proper cleaning implements is an arduous task for most people.
Various prior art patents and patent applications have been directed to cleaning shopping cart handles.
UK Patent Application GB 2471886A to Freeman, Barry James, discloses a Handle Cleaning Device. The device consists of 2 halves which snap together and an internal surface which contacts and cleans a handle.
UK Patent Application GB 2353943A to Brackstone, Richard discloses a Device For Wiping Elongated Handles. The invention disclosed in this application is similar to that disclosed in the above application. However, this application includes a wiping blade structure not disclosed in the above application.
Canadian Patent Application CA 2417171A1 Notidis, Leonidas C discloses a Cart Handle-Sanitizer. The sanitizer has an internal cavity, which stores cleaning fluid or gel. An open end of the sanitizer may be locked with a clip to hold the sanitizer around a cart handle. The user squeezes the sanitizer and the fluid or gel is forced onto an absorbent sponge through perforations. The sponge in turn contacts the handle surface.
European Patent Application EP 1552891A1, to Portalier, Rene discloses a Grip Cleaning Device and Trolley with the Device.
US Patent Application US 2006/0267229A1 to Kavesh, Sheldon, discloses A Sanitizing Apparatus for Shopping Cart Handles and Other Handles. The sanitizer has a rigid outer shell with a cavity for storing fluid therein. A button is disclosed for forcing cleaning fluid through dispensing rings and onto the cart handle.
In view of the prior art sanitizers, a sanitizer is needed that is easily portable and is, for example, not significantly thicker or longer than a modern car key.